Christmas Kisses
by luckintheair04
Summary: No matter what happened, ever since fourth year, he came. He came and gave her a Christmas kiss. Always in the dark, alone where no one suspected a thing. Fourth year it was a gentle peck, Fifth year it was a firm kiss, Sixth year was passionate, Seventh year their minds kissed, This year; it was affectionate, grateful, almost loving. A quick-read Dramione, in verse. Enjoy!


_**This a little Christmas gift from me to you. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: None of the characters or anything related to the Harry Potter books are mine. Story image is not mine either**_

* * *

**Introduction**

When Christmas approached  
She always remembered.  
As soon as snowflakes twirled,  
Christmas lights ignited,  
Mistletoe hung,  
Carols sung;  
She remembered.

**1.**

It started in her fourth year,  
The Yule ball.  
Oh, how she had gotten ready,  
How she had sighed at the thought  
Of dancing in Krum's arms.  
To shock everyone,  
To have her Cinderella moment  
Until Ron decided to ruin it.

Jealous prick.

She had cried  
When she was supposed to end the night  
With smiles.  
She had cried  
Alone on the stairs, in the dark,  
With only a nearby lamp to provide shadows.

Until he came, his steps echoing,  
His expensive robes swaying,  
His pale hair gleaming.  
He knelt next to her,  
His grey eyes watching her with no emotion.  
No sneering,  
Jeering,  
Or teasing.  
His fingers were soft,  
Surprisingly warm,  
When they brushed her tears off her cheeks.  
He said something,  
She wasn't sure what it was.  
It sounded like 'Merlin' to her,  
She couldn't be sure.  
But there was no time to dwell on it,

His lips were on hers.

**2.**

She was in the Library  
Late, late at night.  
Studying for the OWLs, looking up for books,  
Anything that Umbridge decided not to teach them.  
Everyone else was excited, looking forward to the Christmas feast,  
Christmas treats,  
Christmas presents,  
Christmas joy.  
And here she was, in the library,  
The only presence in the big room;

Studying.

Books open,  
Quills scratching against parchment,  
Dipping in to the ink well;

Studying.

And that was when she felt something behind her.  
The hair on the back of her neck  
Stood ever so slightly.  
She felt fingers brush her curly bushy hair aside,  
And she knew, as those fingers brushed her skin  
Sending shivers through her,  
That they were His.

She felt his lips press and part against her neck  
Slowly,  
Lazily,  
Languidly.  
His hands on her shoulder,  
Thumbs circling against her thin white shirt,  
Sensually.  
She moaned,  
She relaxed,  
She turned in to a puddle in her seat.  
Her books forgotten  
And her quill lying on her notes.  
His nose trailed up her neck  
And his teeth nibbled her earlobe,  
Grazed the shell of her ear  
Before his lips decided to come home to hers.

Last years was a gentle peck,  
This year was a firm kiss.  
His mouth moving against hers purposefully.  
There was no mistake,  
No misunderstanding.  
He kissed her

And she kissed him back.

**3.**

She was fuming,  
Angry at herself.  
Wondering what she had been thinking,  
Knowing that revenge had clouded her sense  
When she asked Cormac out to the slug party.  
Her shoes clicked angrily in the empty corridors  
As she made her way to the common room,  
Fuming,  
Angry.  
Not noticing the figure by the wall  
Until he grabbed her hand  
And pulled her flush against him.

"Knickers in a twist, Granger?"  
He whispered,  
Still holding her hand  
And his other arm around her waist.  
"I don't have time for this, Malfoy."  
She hissed  
And tried to pull away.  
Though, oh, how she liked  
How well they fit together.  
"It's only one in 365 days."  
He kissed her neck.  
"I'm sure you can spare."  
His whispers were the only thing she could hear.  
The first time they actually had a conversation  
During their 'One in 365 days'  
But it seemed to have been over  
As his lips reunited with hers.

Fourth year was a gentle peck,  
Last year was a firm kiss,  
Tonight it was passionate,  
Fiery, steamy,  
Heating her up,  
Hoping that her dress wouldn't sizzle in to ashes  
The way her skin lit up on fire.

His lips were frantic, bruising, and heavenly.  
He kissed with emotion, whatever they were;  
Maybe frustration, stress, anger, lust, playfulness.  
And she in reply kissed him  
With anger, fury, passion, lust  
And something else; deep, deep inside her heart.  
He hissed as she stroked his arms and turned her,  
Pushed her against the wall,  
Feeling every inch and curve of her body  
Against his hard body.  
She writhed under him, moaned,  
Wanting him  
All for herself  
Just for tonight.  
Kiss him,  
Touch him,  
Feel his skin,  
Make him hers.  
Oh, her mind was clouded again,  
Not with revenge

But with lust.

**4.**

She watched Harry breathe in,  
Breathe out,  
Mutter something,  
Breathe in ,  
Breather out.  
She had accidently broken his wand,  
Trying to escape Nagini  
At Godrics Hollow.  
Oh, what a way  
To spend Christmas.

Christmas.

She walked out and looked at the dawning sky.  
"Merry Christmas, Draco."  
She whispered to the trees,  
That swayed back at her.  
And she was sure that he was thinking of her  
Right then.

**5.**

He was back at Hogwarts  
Just like she had come back  
To finish her studies  
And NEWTs.  
She had seen him in the halls,  
In the great hall,  
Her classes  
And in Hogsmeade.

She wondered if he remembered,  
Cause she did.

She wondered if he'd show up tonight,  
Cause she did.

She watched the stars from the window  
Near the Great Hall,  
Watched ghosts of her memory dance around in front of her;  
Fred dying,  
Lupin dying,  
Collin dying,  
And she was back here alive,  
After the war,  
Breathing ,  
Hoping he would show up  
And kiss her Merry Christmas tonight.

Maybe she _did _need to sort out her priorities.

Hadn't she kissed Ron a few months back?  
Were they not sharing shy glances behind Harry's back?  
Planning midnight rendezvous,  
Consoling each other as they broke down?  
Oh, but it wasn't Ron's kisses that she looked forward to on Christmas.  
Nor was it Krums  
Or Cormacs  
It was His.

Malfoy's.

The way his lips folded against hers,  
Nipped it till it was swollen,  
Licked it  
And tasted it as if it was the best damned thing.  
It was near midnight.  
Maybe he wasn't coming,  
Maybe she was being terribly silly,  
Maybe he—

"Don't move"

She tensed.  
"There's a mistletoe above you."  
She relaxed, though her heart rate sped.  
She slowly turned to see him  
Standing a head taller than her,  
His arms behind him,  
His grey eyes shown like silver,  
Deep in to her own dull brown ones.  
His lips had a hint of smile,  
Not a smirk,  
A smile.

And they came closer  
And closer  
Till his body rested against hers  
Comfortably.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione Granger."

Fourth year it was a gentle peck,  
Fifth year it was a firm kiss,  
Sixth year was passionate,  
Seventh year their minds kissed,  
This year, it was affectionate,  
Grateful,  
Almost

Loving.

.

.

.

**End**

* * *

**Merry Christmas again! It would mean the world to me if you leave a review cause there is nothing else I look forward to when I post a story :) **

**If you enjoyed this verse format, you can also check out my other story in verse; "A Waste of Beauty" on my profile.  
A sneak peek at A Waster of Beauty:**

Granger was capable of many things;  
She's capable of standing close to me  
And screech like a demented owl.

She's capable of having the softest lips  
And kiss unlike any other girl  
That she leaves an invisible imprint on my lips.

She's capable of tormenting me  
When I see her biting her lips  
During breakfast.

**If you want to read another Christmas related Draco/Hermione fic, check out "****Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Exclusive Mistletoes"  
A sneak peek at ****Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Exclusive Mistletoes:**

"Alright Ganger." He growled looking down at her. An unexpected shiver ran through her body. Hermione wondered if he felt it, with the close proximity. "Make it quick. I don't want to feel a bloody thing, okay? Make it quick so I can get out from this hell hole."

"What?" Hermione asked bewildered.

"Merlin, aren't you supposed to be smart? Kiss me." Malfoy snapped unattractively.


End file.
